Human neutrophil elastase (HNE) is a 32 kDa serine proteinase found in the azurophilic granules of neutrophils. It has a role in the degradation of a wide range of extracellular matrix proteins, including fibronectin, laminin, proteoglycans, Type III and Type IV collagens as well as elastin (Bieth, G. In Regulation of Matrix accumulation, Mecham, R. P. (Eds), Academic Press, NY, USA 1986, 217-306). HNE has long been considered to play an important role in homeostasis through repair and disposal of damaged tissues via degradation of the tissue structural proteins. It is also relevant in the defense against bacterial invasion by means of degradation of the bacterial body. In addition to its effects on matrix tissues, HNE has been implicated in the upregulation of IL-8 gene expression and also induces IL-8 release from the epithelial cells of the lung. In animal models of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease induced by tobacco smoke exposure both small molecule inhibitors and protein inhibitors of HNE inhibit the inflammatory response and the development of emphysema (Wright, J. L. et al. Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 2002, 166, 954-960; Churg, A. et al. Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 2003, 168, 199-207). Thus, HNE may play a role both in matrix destruction and in amplifying inflammatory responses in chronic respiratory diseases where neutrophil influx is a characteristic feature. Indeed, HNE is believed to play a role in several pulmonary diseases, including chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), cystic fibrosis (CF), acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), pulmonary emphysema, pneumonia and lung fibrosis. It is also implicated in several cardiovascular diseases in which tissue remodelling is involved, for example, in heart failure and the generation of ischaemic tissue injury following acute myocardial infarction.
COPD is an umbrella term encompassing three different pathological conditions, all of which contribute to limitation of airflow: chronic bronchitis, emphysema and small-airway disease. Generally all three will exist to varying extents in patients presenting with COPD, and all three may be due to neutrophil-mediated inflammation, as supported by the increased number of neutrophils observed in bronchoalveolar leakage (BAL) fluids of COPD patients (Thompson, A. B.; Daughton, D.; et al. Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 1989, 140, 1527-1537). The major pathogenic determinant in COPD has long been considered to be the protease-anti-protease balance (also known as the ‘elastase:anti-elastase hypothesis’), in which an imbalance of HNE and endogenous antiproteases such as α1-antitrypsin (α1-AT), Secretory leukocyte protease inhibitor (SLPI) and pre-elafin leads to the various inflammatory disorders of COPD. Individuals that have a genetic deficiency of the protease inhibitor α1-antitrypsin develop emphysema that increases in severity over time (Laurrell, C. B.; Erikkson, S Scand. J. Clin. Invest. 1963 15, 132-140). An excess of HNE is therefore destructive, leading to the breakdown of pulmonary morphology with loss of elasticity and destruction of alveolar attachments of airways in the lung (emphysema) whilst simultaneously increasing microvascular permeability and mucus hypersecretion (chronic bronchitis).
Multimeric ligands consist of multiple binding domains which are tethered together through a suitable scaffold. Hence individual binding domains are linked together into a single molecule, increasing the probability that the multimer will bind sequentially in a step-wise manner with multiple active sites resulting in high-affinity interactions (Handl, H. L. et al. Expert Opin. Ther. Targets 2004, 8, 565-586; Han, Y. F. et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Letts. 1999, 7, 2569-2575). Also, multiple binding interactions (either sequential or parallel) with relatively high off-rates can combine to yield an overall low off-rate for the multimeric ligand. Thus, a molecule consisting of a suitable linker and ligands may be expected to show advantage over the monomeric ligands alone in terms of potency and/or duration of action. Multimeric compounds are unlikely to be orally bioavailable (as predicted by Lipinski's “Rule of 5”) which may be advantageous where an inhaled route of administration to the lungs is targeted, since even after inhaled administration, a large proportion of drug is likely to enter the GI tract. Thus such compounds may be expected to show reduced systemic exposure after inhalation administration and hence an improved toxicity profile over orally administered therapies.